Only Her Words Can Hurt Him
by kyofan101
Summary: Just another one-shot, that gets as fluffy as Kyohei and Sunako can possibly get without being OOC. R&R!


**Trapped**

**A/N: Hey, this is my first (and probably, only) Wallflower story, so I'm a bit shaky on getting the characters perfectly right…. Well, hope you enjoy it, anyway! ^^**

"Sunako! Where's the breakfast?" Kyohei was sitting at the breakfast table with a fork and knife held captive in each one of his fists, even though Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takenaga were still upstairs, fast asleep. With the hungry glint in his eyes and his messed up, golden, morning hair, he could compete with the looks of a hunting lion.

"Be patient, bright creature, your food will have to wait!" Sunako yelled from the kitchen.

Kyohei's face immediately fell. "What? Whaddya mean 'wait'?" The eccentric boy got up, immediately going into the kitchen to investigate. As always, he was too much of a dimwit to learn to _never_ go into the kitchen when Sunako was cooking.

"GET OUT, CREATURE OF LIGHT!" The raven-haired girl immediately started attacking the hungry boy with glares that could send any normal person into a corner of despair. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NEVER COME INTO THE KITCHEN?" Her deep purple eyes stared murderously into Kyohei's.

"But I'm huuuuungry," Kyohei whined like a child, clearly unaffected by Sunako's outburst. "Where's the food?"

"You're not getting any food until I come back from the grocery store to buy food," Sunako snapped while shoving a protesting Kyohei out of the kitchen. "And you're _definitely _not going to be getting any food if you keep barging into my sanctuaries!"

Kyohei snickered. "Yeah, about that, how many 'sanctuaries' do you even have?" Once again, he didn't know better than to irritate the darkness-loving girl.

"Okay! That's it!" Sunako crossed her arms. "No food for you!" She gave an evil smile as she walked out, seeming pretty proud that she was starving a "creature of light".

Kyohei growled, grabbing Sunako like a football and lugging her out of the mansion, ignoring the girl's struggles and screams of help to Hiroshi, Josephine, and Akira. "You're not going anywhere, missy, until I get my breakfast!"

The sight must've been extremely odd to bystanders: An extremely beautiful teenage boy dragging a screaming ghost-like figure to a grocery store, both arguing intensely. Most stared in shock, simply because of the "amazingness" of Kyohei, while the rest shook their heads dismissively, muttering something about drugs and teenage love.

"Fine!" Sunako exclaimed after several failed attempts of escaping the wild-boy's clutches. "I'll buy your food! Now put me down!" she hissed.

With a satisfied smirk, Kyohei set down the fuming girl and she immediately scrambled to find the food she needed at the supermarket, not wanting to risk another chance of Kyohei spontaneously picking her up and dragging her to another store, demanding food. "Stupid, bright creature," she muttered under her breath as she grabbed a basket and dumped carrots into it hastily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kyohei stopped Sunako from taking any more of his worst enemy: the carrots. "I don't like carrots! You know that!" The boy complained, fueling the dark girl's annoyance.

"Well, you should've thought about that _before_ you walked into my kitchen!" Sunako retorted, words dripping with invisible venom. She snatched the basket away from Kyohei's reach, and continued stuffing it with the despised orange vegetable, only moving away from the section once the basket was half-filled. Kyohei gave the girl a look that could match with her own murderous stare, but he stayed quiet as Sunako grabbed everything else she needed.

The duo headed to the checkout line, and they hurriedly paid for the food; Sunako was eager to go back to her room to watch horror movies, and Kyohei was practically begging for some form of an edible object.

They were about to head back to the mansion until a stand caught the blond's eye. _Could it be? _he wondered. The teenager squinted to read the sign, and he felt like he was being dropped from heaven.

"Food!" he cried, dragging a poor Sunako behind him as he ran towards the stand. "Free food!" He ran towards the stand, which had samples of vegetables with a guy at the counter, ready to shoot some sales.

"You idiot!" Sunako screamed. "I just bought food, while hardly resisting the urge to put out your brightness, and now you don't want it?" She groaned. "And I could've been watching another movie with Hiroshi," the girl complained.

Before Sunako could say anything more, she stopped herself and momentarily gaped at Kyohei, who had shoved _at least _three pounds of the sample food in his mouth. The guy at the stand joined Sunako's staring, and both wondered how a human could eat so much. _Of course, he's a bright creature, that must explain it, _Sunako justified in her head.

The man eventually regained his ability to control his staring, and he went into business mode. "Yes, we sell these vegetables for only 50¢ a pound!" He tried his best not to look disgusted at Kyohei, who had his eyes closed in happiness. "Based on your, er, reaction to our sample, I'm sure you'd love to buy some!" He chuckled nervously, trying to appeal to them. "A young couple like you two must not have any time to cook, ne?" He winked, proud of himself. He definitely did not realize his mistake, until Kyohei stopped chewing and Sunako's eyes flashed.

"You two are a couple, right?" he practically stuttered, intimidated by Sunako's expression.

Before Sunako could respond with a long string of comebacks and curses from the dead, Kyohei pulled her away, acting uncharacteristically mature. He covered her mouth with his hand, and, once again, they looked like complete morons to onlookers.

Kyohei didn't get very far as Sunako was prompt to bite his hand, and the boy yelped. "What was that for?" he screeched.

"Let's see: You dragged me out into the lightness of the day, you dragged me to some idiot for food that I already bought, you let me get humiliated by that same idiot without letting me give him a piece of my mind, and then you dragged me over to some place and I don't know where we are, not to mention that you've annoyed me beyond sanity-" Sunako ranted.

"Like you even have sanity," Kyohei threw in.

"AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" Sunako finished. "Of course, why would you, bright creatures never care about creatures of darkness," she added with a scowl.

Kyohei looked at the girl, who was about to explode. She was trembling, obviously upset, and, to Kyohei, she even looked vulnerable in the sunlight, as her long black hair was shielded around her, hiding the girl in her own shadow. Kyohei's jaw hardened, and he looked down. "Look, Sunako, I'm sorry for ruining your day." He was clearly struggling, everyone who knew Kyohei knew he hated apologizing with a passion, especially when it was to Sunako. He took a deep breath and walked next to the girl, who stiffened even more.

"Get away from me," she muttered.

"No," Kyohei replied defiantly, stepping even closer to the girl. "Not until you apologize to me."

"For what?" she screeched.

"For making me feel unwanted." His voice dramatically softened, and he was whispering.

Then Sunako remembered what she said: Get away from me.

It was exactly what Kyohei's mother had told him when he was younger.

Oops.

The dark girl looked down, feeling the slightest bit guilty. "Okay, fine, I'm sorry," she started. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not-"

Her sprouting speech was interrupted by Kyohei. How?

His lips were on hers.

Sunako immediately thought of the best one-hundred ways to kill him, prioritizing, until she remembered that she had hurt him. She closed her eyes and for the first time, gave in to Kyohei's moment of sincerity.

_I'll kill him later, _she thought as she stood in the middle of the unknown street, maybe partially enjoying the feel of Kyohei's lips on hers.


End file.
